


Center

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [51]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, F/M, quiet time, season 3 character love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out here, she can find her center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center

**Author's Note:**

> for the June 25 round at tf_speedwriting. It’s not exactly what I had envisioned when I saw the prompt last night, but it’s close enough.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000sc4pc/)

Title: Center  
Universe: G1  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Arcee/Springer  
Warnings: fluff, het, fluff  
Prompt: Beginning: "At that time of the night...." (lyric from a Marillion song)  
Notes: for the June 25 round at tf_speedwriting. It’s not exactly what I had envisioned when I saw the prompt last night, but it’s close enough.

 

  
At that time of the night, when the lights were all out and the humans tucked away for sleep, she thought that everything was perfect. Or could be, anyway.

There was no war, no hurt, no anger. Only this infinite sense of peace, of perfect serenity stretching out into the starry sky and punctuated by the soft sounds of night animals. It was fleeting, and would vanish with the sunrise and the morning birds, but for now she could hold the illusion.

“Arcee?”

She turned to Springer with a small smile, despite his appearance ruining her moment of peace. “Springer.”

“Everything all right? You’ve been out here for a while.”

“It’s fine. I was just finding my center.”

“Finding your center?”

She sighed, content, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his front. This, too, was a kind of peace. Also fleeting, but also perfect. “It means that was finding my inner calm. It’s something I learned from Beachcomber.”

“And you find it out here?”

“Mm-hmm.” She nodded.

“Good. We all need that, however we can get it.” He rested his head against hers for a moment. “I won’t bother you when you’re out here, then.”

But that would be later, because he didn’t let go until the sun was peeking up over the horizon and the bravest of the morning birds was singing.  



End file.
